Work Out
by elsaistherelifeonmars
Summary: After a long day at work, Jac goes to the gym where she bumps into Zosia in the changing room.
**Just a cheeky little oneshot for Mirriall, as requested! :D**

Jac Naylor pulled her motorcycle helmet off and brushed her hair out of her face. She stretched her back a little feeling stiff. All day she'd sat in tiresome budget meetings and was feeling it now. She threw her gym bag over her shoulder and made her way to the entrance in dire need of a work out, she couldn't afford to be tense in theatre in the morning. It was getting late and the rush of professionals completing their after-work work out had been and gone. She preferred it that way, she wanted her peace and quiet. Absentmindedly the consultant swiped in with her membership card enjoying the fact that she didn't have to talk to anybody and headed for the changing rooms.

She pushed the door open and was slightly startled to find it wasn't empty. She was even more surprised when she realised she knew the woman changing out of her gym gear. Before Jac could turn to leave or even say anything, Zosia March looked around recognising her immediately.

"Ms Naylor." She smiled quite cheerfully half-way through pulling off her vest top. "I didn't realise you come here."

"No, well, I didn't know you came here either…" The consultant had to concentrate to from a sentence. The sight of the young doctor in her sports bra was distracting to say the least. She forced herself to look away and walk inside the changing room. It wasn't normal behaviour to linger in the doorway like she did. Then, she hesitated ever so slightly. Zosia was standing right in front of the locker she always used. She liked her routines, she was a creature of habit but she quickly made her way to the other side of the room, as far away from the junior doctor as she could possibly get. Silently she cursed her for making what was supposed to be a relaxing experience incredibly stressful. Of course she wasn't going to let her see that. She placed her helmet in a locker and unzipped her leather jacket facing away from her. She tried to pretend she wasn't even there.

The silence was heavy between them. Jac tried her best to just focus on herself as she took her jacket off and fastened her hair into a pony tail. Unable to stop herself, she looked around to only briefly catch a glimpse of Zosia. She couldn't bring herself to look away as the junior doctor pulled off her sports bra facing away from her. Jac admired the way her back muscles flexed as she reached for a navy blue bra inside the locker and looped it around herself to fasten it up.

"Is the budget still on track for the stent project then?" Zosia asked remembering she had been in meetings all day. She looked around to see Jac staring back at her. The consultant averted her eyes quickly but it was too late. There was no way Zosia hadn't noticed her watching her.

"Yes, everything is fine." She replied trying to sound casual, she turned back to her locker. With shaking hands she started taking off her leather boots which proved harder than anticipated. Jac didn't dare look back at the junior. Her admiration had been far too obvious.

"Well, I can understand why you need a work out after sitting at a conference table all day." She heard her say with a little chuckle. Without looking at her Jac couldn't quite figure out the motivation of her statement. Was she making fun of her? Winding her up because of the way she had looked at her, insinuating things? Or was Jac being paranoid, maybe she was just trying to make conversation? Or could she possibly be flirting? She couldn't be sure without seeing her expression.

"Well, quite." She replied clearing her throat trying to sound matter-of-fact-ly.

"What sort of a work out do you usually go for?" Zosia asked and Jac clenched her jaw, she wanted this conversation to end, she didn't feel comfortable. Why wasn't she leaving? She pulled her t-shirt off in a hurry to get changed, she needed to get out of here.

"Just some cardio, I should really get on, it's getting late…" She threw her shirt inside the locker when suddenly she felt hands being placed on her hips. Jac froze instantly, her brain couldn't keep up with what was happening. She looked around in shock.

"Doctor March, what are you…" She completely forgot what she was saying halfway through the sentence, Zosia was suddenly just there, so very close to her with a suggestive smile on her lips. The junior pulled her towards her a little, her eyes were glued to Jac's lips as they were only inches apart. "I'm afraid you got the wrong impression…" Jac tried to protest but wasn't very convincing.

"Oh I don't think so." Zosia smiled playfully and her lips brushed ever so slightly against the consultant's neck.

"Doctor March…" Jac breathed as a rush of heat came over her. She steadied herself against the locker feeling weak all of a sudden. Her reaction was only encouraging Zosia to place a tender kiss at the base of her neck. Boldly she looped her arms around the consultant pulling her closer.

"Hmm?"

"Zosia…" It was more of a soft moan than protest. Zosia tightened her grip around her waist and Jac instinctively pushed back against her. Her head fell back against Zosia's shoulder when she kissed the side of her neck up to just under her ear.

"I can help you relax." She whispered sliding on of her hands down the consultant's stomach. Skilfully she undid the button of her leather trousers. "Get rid of some of that tension…" She bite her earlobe and Jac gasped. She couldn't deny that she wanted this, the way Zosia was pushing herself against her, so demanding and confident was intoxicating. She wasn't used to this. When she had thought about the junior she had always imagined herself taking charge, she would have been more comfortable that way. But it had always just been a mental exercise, she hadn't actually thought this a possibility.

Zosia seemed to take her silence for agreement as she slowly slid her hand inside her leathers. She gave her enough of an opportunity to protest and Jac couldn't bring herself to. "What do you want Jac?" She smirked against her ear. She moved her other hand higher, boldly pushing underneath her bra cupping her breast. Lazily she rubbed her hand against the fabric between Jac's legs. "I can feel it but I want you to say it." She grinned and Jac blushed deeply, her body was betraying her. She wasn't used to feeling out of control. In fact, she couldn't remember a time she had ever felt like this. They hadn't even kissed.

"Zosia…" She started to say weakly and broke off in a moan when the junior pinched her nipple playfully.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Jac?" She demanded in a husky voice, she had gone so far, she couldn't back down now. When she had seen the way Jac had looked at her, she had known in that instant that there was everything to play for. And she wasn't going to back down from a challenge.

"Yes, oh God, yes." Jac managed to say at last, she bit her lip as Zosia traced the edge of her panties teasingly. Making an admission went against every fibre of her being but she couldn't deny it. She wanted her so much.

"What's the magic word?" The junior smirked.

"Fuck, Zosia…"

"That's not it…" She grinned pulling at the wet fabric between Jac's legs.

"Please." The consultant moaned and almost instantly, Zosia let go of her. Jac looked around in disappointment but only to see her smirk and say:

"Certainly not in a changing room but my flat is only two blocks away."


End file.
